Waiting
by Arctimon
Summary: Rewards come to those who wait.  Those people who don't like to wait?  Well...  -Takes place during "Magic Carpet Ride"-.


**Disclaimer:** All characters of _Phineas and Ferb_ are the property of Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, and Disney Channel.

* * *

><p>The red-feathered bird tweeted loudly as she fluttered her way across the branch. It paid no heed to the girl currently residing in the tree, only feet away as she gazed at the creature through her binoculars.<p>

Normally, when Isabella went bird watching, she wouldn't occupy the tree as the birds were in it. Today, however, she felt the need to relax (and work on another "Aviary" patch). So in the tree she was.

Bird watching was one of Isabella's favorite pastimes. Ever since she was a little girl, she would go outside and look at the birds coming out of the trees and chirp their content as the sun raised high in the sky. When she became a Lil' Spark, one of her first patches was in bird watching. It continued to be a soothing activity for her to do as she grew up.

Today, though, was a different matter. Her feelings for a certain red-headed neighbor were starting to irritate her, almost to the extent of exploding. Thinking her favorite hobby would do her some good, she had set off to the nearest oak, where she had plopped herself down and began her note taking. At the very least, she surmised, she could get another patch out of the day.

She adjusted her binoculars slightly, trying to get a robin's nest in a neighboring tree more into focus.

Nope, this wasn't working. Her frustration was still at the top of her mind. She let her mind wander away, to the point of what was bothering her.

Isabella was not a person who was used to waiting. Whenever she had a patch idea, she would go out, gather the troop, and set off on another crazy endeavor. Whenever she wanted to do something, she would _do it_. When it came to certain _other_ things, on the other hand, she felt like she couldn't make any headway at all.

And that "certain other thing" was Phineas.

Just this summer her best friend had concocted some of their most exciting adventures yet. It was a shame that the adventure that _she_ wanted hadn't happened yet. And frankly, she was getting tired of it.

Isabella had been _so_ close a few days earlier, when she and the rest of the gang's robot dog went out of control around town. She had been trying to get Phineas alone and go to the movies, and after almost an entire day of canine shenanigans, they were on their way…when all of a sudden, a green beam shot out of the sky and combined Phineas with his brother Ferb, uniting them into…something incredibly odd.

Much to her chagrin, Isabella (along with Buford and Baljeet) quickly retreated back to the house, where Phinferb (Buford's name for him) used the Molecular Separator to split them back into two. By then, it was too late. The sun had almost set, and the wonderful "date" that she had envisioned was no more.

She jotted down another comment in her pocket notepad. At least, it would've been a note about her bird watching; instead it was another heart with her and Phineas' initials in it. Only a few spots on her page were currently filled with anything patch-related.

She was tired of waiting. She was tired of guessing when he would realize her feelings for him. It was easy when she was little (well…littler) and couldn't fully grasp her emotions. Now that she was older and capable of understanding why she was getting frustrated, it was on the verge of driving her insane.

The worst part was that this wasn't even the first time this particular predicament happened. It seemed as if there was a point every week where she would resolve to say something, where she would say "This is the day, Isabella!", but she would go over and see that wonderful boy and whatever kooky invention he had drawn up, and all of her anxiety would just melt away. It was impossible to stay angry at the boy for long.

For now, Isabella thought, she would finish her field work and worry about her problems tomorrow. There was no reason to fret over the boy, especially since she hadn't seen him since-

The red bird she had been watching flew off without a warning, startling Isabella out of her thoughts. _What the-_

A hand came down from the top of her viewpoint, forcing the binoculars out of her eyes. She looked up, and couldn't believe her eyes.

There was Phineas, sitting on what she believed to be a flying carpet, complete with the couch and TV from his living room. Currently with him were his father and Ferb, the former on the couch and the latter standing behind his brother.

He was silently offering his hand, a teasing smile on his face, as if to dare her to go up with him.

Not that she needed any persuasion, really. It _was_ Phineas, after all.

Isabella gasped, slightly in awe of this latest contraption. She felt the need to say something, _anything_, but words were a premium at the moment. The only thing she could get out was a mesmerized "Wooow…" as she took his hand. Finally on board, Isabella and company sailed off into the sky, on the verge of another thrilling escapade.

* * *

><p>It had happened again.<p>

Thinking back, Isabella should not have been surprised. Whenever she was by herself, she was mad at Phineas. When she was with him, she was on top of the world.

She laid on her stomach, hands on her cheeks, watching as Phineas stroked the carpet, almost as if to coax some more aerial amusement out of it.

Isabella was not good with waiting. This part was still true. Maybe, though, she could learn to tolerate it a little bit more. While it was not the most ideal of circumstances, it would allow her to revel in the small moments that she did get with Phineas. It was those moments that gave her hope for the future.

And _that_, she thought, was definitely worth waiting for.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: <strong>Just a quick little thing that I wrote up a few days ago. I was re-watching "Magic Carpet Ride" and was like, "Why is Isabella in a freakin' tree?"

Well, here's your answer. Or..._my_ answer, anyway.

Read and review if you like.


End file.
